


Secret Admirer

by Ragnorok_Come



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Literature, M/M, Originally Posted on deviantART, Yaoi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnorok_Come/pseuds/Ragnorok_Come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For a contest. It's part one! <img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> For a contest. It's part one! 

Reita joined his band mates carrying his base and a box of chocolates. Honestly he thought the candy was tacky, cliche, and a bit romantic. He got the same chocolates every year for Valentines Day. He never knew who gave them to him, just a card say your secret admirer. He'd gotten them for so long that his 'admirer' was as much of the normal routine of his life as teasing Uruha for being 'my pace', putting it lightly. Honestly, he had no idea how his friend got ANYwhere on time.

"Chocolates again 'ey Rei-kun?" Uruha teased.

Reita sighed tossing him the box. "Yeah...you'd think they'd be your admirer considering their love for those silly things."

Uruha opened the small box and munched happily on the little candies inside. "Yes well...they seem to prefer the leather and chains closet gay one..."

"OI!!! I'm not gay!!!" Reita yelled.

Uruha rolled his eyes. "Yeah...and I'm not beautiful..."

"You aren't," Reita threw back.

Uruha choked on the piece of toffee chocolate he'd been chewing. "What?!.....you don't think I'm pretty?"

"Since when did my opinion on that ever matter?"

"God you're such an idiot!!!"

"SAYS THE DRUNK CANDYHOLIC!!!"

"HEY! I QUIT DRINKING!"

"BOYS! Let's practice," Kai scolded.

So the fight ended just as quickly as it started. The two easily falling back into comraderee.

  * Reita paused outside his apartment door key in hand. Over the keyhole was a little note taped in place. _Reita, I think this game has gone on long enough. Leave your door unlocked tonight and the secret shall be revealed. If you want to know who I am be in your room at midnight...I'll find you in there. If you aren't there...I'll take it as a rejection and leave you be...Happy Valentines Day Reita...Love 'secret admirer'_ Reita stared at the note a good five minutes before shaking himself out of his stunned state and taking down the little note and entering his apartment. As the hours ticked by he started wondering if he wanted to meet his 'admirer'. The guy or girl seemed more like a stalker considering he'd been getting the candy since his school days...but could he just cut out that part of himself...that tradition. Five of midnight he decided he'd rather know and confront them than plainly reject them and risk getting them pissed. Grabbing his things he headed for his room and sat on the bed staring out the window. He listened quietly to the clicking of the clock as he waited. He zoned out wondering who could possibly be so attached without knowing him. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear his door open or the shuffling of bare feet approaching his room with ease. "...happy valentines day Rei-kun..." a soft voice said behind him. Reita sat up. He'd know that voice anywhere and it was the last voice he'd ever expected. _....uruha...._




End file.
